


You know I love you really.

by OhMercutio



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Secret Relationship, also this is unbeta-ed, i cant remember fam im sorry, i think they might be childhood friends?, i think they're childhood friends who pretend to hate each other and then go home and kiss...., maybe? - Freeform, sorry i like legit cannot remember what this AU was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMercutio/pseuds/OhMercutio
Summary: tumblr prompt that I can't actually remember the details of... pretty sure its a childhood friends AU? Sonya and Harriet are in it and I loved writing them.. i remember that.. and obv it Newt/Gally... 
good luck. have fun.





	

Newt swung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door. He liked English and Mrs. Paige was a decent teacher but he was glad to hear the bell ring signalling lunch. Thomas was waiting for him outside. Leaning casually against the wall opposite and chatting to some girls Newt didn’t recognise. He pushed away from the wall as soon as he saw Newt in the door way and grinned cheerfully at him. 

“Ready to go Tommy?" 

"You bet! Let go find Minho and get some fooood!” He slung one arm across Newts shoulders and the two boys set of down the corridor chatting about what they were going to get for lunch. As they rounded the corner Thomas let out a grown of annoyance. 

“What’s up Tommy?” Newt asked looking at his friend in puzzlement. Thomas scowled his eyes fixed on a group of people standing by the lockers   
  
“Gally.” His voice practically dripped venom. Newts eyes flicked from his friends scowl, following his sight line to the group. He swallowed thickly and looked down at his feet. There was nothing for it, they had to walk past Gally in order to meet up with Minho. Thomas was muttering something murderous under his breath but Newt tuned it out. Focused on how many footsteps it would take till he was level with the lockers, counting them silently in time with his breaths. What would it be today? Gally looked up from the girl he was talking to and fixed his eyes on the boys walking towards him. Frowning at the sight of Thomas sticking to Newts side. 

“Alright Newtie!? Swear you get uglier every day.” He jeered at them as the walked into range. both Thomas and Newt looked up at the address. This time Gally met Thomas’ eyes. Their expressions twisting into matching grimaces of unmasked distaste. 

Looking between the two quickly Newt reached for Thomas writs to settle him and spoke up. “At least I’m not all brawn and no brains like you.” their attentions switched immediately to the blonde. 

Gally’s eyebrows arching up in what could possibly be amusement. “Speak English shank, comebacks don’t work if no one can understand you." 

Thomas’ fists and jaw clenched but Newt didn’t let go of his wrist. "Whatever Gally” Newt replied, sighing and turning away. Gally watched him with a small smirk that was a mix between impressed and amused. Thomas made a move as if he wanted to say something but Newt just tugged him away without a second look at the taller boy who smirked at their retreating backs. 

Once they were through the door at the end of the hall Gally’s focus switched back to the girls he was standing with. They were watching him with exasperated smiles and as he opens his mouth to say something in response to the looks they were giving him the pretty blonde interrupted. 

“Why do you two do that?”   
  
“Do what?” Gally asked though it was clear he understood full-well what she meant.   
  
“This thing you have where you and Newt act like you hate each other? It’s ridiculous you’ve been his friend forever." 

"We have not.” Gally protested feebly “and we’re not friends Sonya.” Sonya rolled her eyes linking arm with the girl at her side. 

“Whatever you say big bro. But now I do believe my girlfriend owes me lunch” she smiled and kissed the girls cheek earning her a light tap on the shoulder and a very happy smile. 

 "Yeh yeh. Rub it in my face why don’t you. I’ll see you later. Have fun you two" He watched them walk off heads close and heard his sister laugh as they turned the corner. Smiling to himself he turned towards the door and set off into the sun figuring Ben would be out there somewhere. 

* * *

Newt knocked softly on the back door, fidgeting slightly and tapping his fingers against his folded arms. It didn’t take long for the door to be pulled open as soon as it was Newts face split into an easy grin. He bit his lip and watched as Gally looked at him in bemusement before cracking his own smile. Then Newts hands were on the sides of his face pulling the other boy into a kiss as he backed him into the kitchen, kicking the back door closed as he went. When they broke apart Gally’s hands were round Newts waist holding him in place, flush against his own body. They breathed the air between them for a moment, eyes fixed on each other. But Newt pushed away, turning his back on Gally and walking to the table. 

“Jerk.” He said flatly, leaning his hands on the smooth wooden surface in front of him. Gally looks at him blankly, trying to deduce if Newt was seriously annoyed with him or not. Deciding that either way it would be better to get Newt to face him again Gally stepped forward, putting his arms round the smaller boys stomach and leaning to the side to look at him. 

“Hey, what have I done now?” Newt shrugged but didn’t push him away. 

“Today. What you said about my accent-” Newt trailed off and Gally cursed himself silently. 

“Shit Newt I’m sorry.” He turned the blonde boy round in his arms so that he could look at him properly. “I wasn’t thinking. You know I didn’t mean it. I love your voice babe you know that.” It was true of course, Gally adored Newts accent, always had. It had been the first thing that had made him want to talk to the other boy when they had been children. But he also knew that it was something Newt was incredibly self conscious about, he should have known better than to use it as an insult at school. Newt gave a tiny nod but his eye remained fixed on where his hands rested against Gally’s chest. “Hey hey hey” Gally murmured against his temple. Pausing when he got no reaction from Newt. Sighing softly Gally started placing feather light kisses down the side of Newts face and along his jaw to his mouth. Finally he got a reaction from Newt, the other boy lifting his head in order to deepen their kiss and sliding his hands up over Gally’s shoulders, looping them around his neck. Gally smiled against Newts lips and swiftly lifted the blonde up onto the table behind him. Newt hummed in approval hooking his legs around Gally’s back and pulling him closer. 

“I’m hooome!” The two boys broke apart instantaneously at the sound of the front door opening and Sonya’s careless unloading of jacket, shoes and school bag in the entrance way. “Bro!? You in here somewhere?”   
Newt slid of the table and pulled out a chair instead as Gally got back to the food he had clearly been preparing before Newt had arrived. Sonya came round the corner of the sitting room and into view of the kitchen, her face lighting up in surprised joy at the sight of the other blonde sitting at their table. “Newt! I didn’t know you were coming over today.”   
  
“Hi Son, I was just dropping something off for my mum I’ll be going again soon.” Gally turned to look at him over his shoulder at this catching Newts eye for a second. 

“Aww that sucks” Sonya pouted slumping into the chair opposite, “you can stay for dinner if you like. It’s just me and Gally again tonight." 

Newt shook his head a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips briefly "no I really can’t. I’ve got a project I promised Tommy I’d help him with.” Gally’s fists clenched and he scowled down at the veg he was cutting but the other two didn’t seem to notice. 

Sonya tapped her lip with a finger and studied the boy across from her “fair enough. It’s a shame though, Gally’s making his specialty.” She glanced between the two boys and smiled coyly when she saw Gally stiffen. “Well can’t be helped, I suppose you’ll have to leave pretty soon then right.” There was a challenge in her tone but it didn’t seem malicious. 

Newt looked at her then at Gally then at his hands before nodding and pushing himself up from the table. “Yeh you’re right. I’ve got no reason to hang around here.” His eyes flicked to Gally’s back “I’ll see you around Son”  She smiled up at him and nodded, with that he headed for the door not even looking at Gally as he left. The door clicked shut behind him and Sonya let out a heavy sigh

“What the hell was that Gally!?" 

"What?” Gally turned to face her is tone and expression indignant. 

“That!” Sonya gestured vaguely in the direction of the door clearly exasperated. “You treated him like a stranger but let him just sit here. Honestly I don’t understand why you to try to pretend you’re not friends. Newts practically family!" 

"We’re not friends Sonya. Just drop it okay.” Gally retorted turning back to the counter. 

“Yeh yeh sure you’re not. This has something to do with Thomas doesn’t it?” Gally swore to himself, sometimes his sister was far to perceptive for her own good. 

“I said drop it.” He gritted out almost slamming the pan he was holding onto the cooker. 

-It was of course about Thomas at the end of the day. They hated each other. But he was Newts friend. He had been there when Gally couldn’t be. When he and Newt had for whatever reason drifted from the closest of childhood friends to little more than awkward acquaintances when they were 12. Thomas had stepped in. He transferred into there class and immediately befriended the blonde boy with the funny accent. Gally meanwhile had been left to feel something like a burning twisting hatred in his gut and, as small boys who don’t understand how they really feel all to often do, he had lashed out at both of them. That’s where the animosity between Thomas and himself had begun and it never went away. When they reached high school he had worked out what he was really feeling and so it turned out did Newt. They patched up their friendship surprisingly easily and while keeping it quiet from Thomas and out of the school in order to avoid the teenage dramas they both so disliked they quickly went back to the way they were as kids. It didn’t take long for their relationship to progress but they decided on keeping the relationship essentially a secret for the time being. It was easier that way right. Meant there was not conflict between Gally and Thomas and they didn’t have to deal with the inevitable backlash they would get for being out to their peers. It got harder and harder for them to remain neutral with each other at school however and as a solution they started to push their social relationship in the opposite direction. So far it was working, they would make snide comments and act like they hated one another in school and then as soon as and whenever they could they would sneak round to one another’s houses to kiss and ‘make up’. It worked, unconventional though it may be, it worked for them. For now. As soon as they could they would move away from their stupid judgmental peers and this end of the line town. They would move and live together and stop pretending and hiding and-   
And it seemed Sonya was onto them, damn. 

* * *

_**Gally:** I’m sorry about earlier. Sonya’s heading to Harriet’s tomorrow and I’ll have the place to myself for the weekend, you should come over. I’ll spend the whole weekend spoiling you x _

Newt grinned and slipped his phone back into his pocket. A weekend of being spoilt and with no need to keep their guard up sounded just about perfect right now. 

* * *

It was early afternoon when Newt knocked on the door to Gallys house. It was opened immediately and Gally pulled him inside ginning and wrapping his arms round Newt before he could even put his bag down. Both boys laughed, grinning against each other’s mouths. 

“Hello.”

“Hello” Newt slid his hands up to Gallys cheeks and hummed against his lips. “I missed you." 

Gally chuckled "we saw each other yesterday." 

"It not the same.” Newt sighed softly and turned away to dump his bag on a chair. “It’s fine, don’t worry.” He glanced back at Gally and smiled “so what’s the plan?” Gally gave a quiet smile and stepped forward to take Newts hands. 

* * *

The plan was fairly simple really; spend the day relaxing, being sickeningly lovely dovey and generally enjoying each other’s company. Gally then cooked them dinner while Newt chose a film to watch. It was simple but perfect for them. It was the of thing they didn’t get to do casually. They were settled into each other on the sofa and having polished off thief plates of food they were content to just watch the end of the film happy in the other’s company. That was until Newt decided he was bored of the film. With a sly smile he climbed onto Gallys lap leaning in to capture his lips before moving to kiss along his jaw. Gally only halfheartedly tried to continue watching and after a few moments Newt achieved a suitable level of distracting and he gave up all together. Grabbing the blondes hips he flipped them both, leaning over Newt who was now on his back and smirking up at him challengingly. Gally wasn’t having that he rises his eyebrows briefly pulling Newts hips further down on the cushions and pressing their bodies closer, closing the gap between them and successfully wiping the smirk from Newts lips. They broke apart, breathless but smiling. Newt hummed appreciatively and ran his hands up over Gallys back and shoulders, tugging lightly at his short hair. 

“Upstairs.” Newt ran his tongue across his bottom lip before biting down and pulling at it, his eyes fixed on Gallys “Now." 

* * *

Gallys chest rose and fell evenly under Newts head, his heart beat steady as he slept. 

"About earlier” Newt whispered nestling his body tighter against Gallys side and closing his eyes “when I said I missed you. I meant I miss us. I miss having you by my side. It’s all wrong and I know you don’t mean it but I hate how we have to act at school. I-” he faltered slightly “I’m sick of having too hide this but I also don’t want anyone else to see thins side of you.” He paused letting out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry I’m so much hassle Gally. I don’t even know what we should do but I want to do something. I’m being greedy I know. I don’t deserve to have you if I can’t even tell my friends. I-” he fell quiet again and turned his face into the crook of Gallys neck “it hurts, I love you so much and I can’t stand pretending to hate you.” He mumbled against his skin before falling asleep unaware of the way Gally tightened his grip around his waist at his words.

* * *

When Newt woke up he could smell breakfast it wasn’t this tho that made him sit blot upright in Gallys bed suddenly wide awake. No that was the sound of voices, multiple, drifting up to him from downstairs. He quickly pulled on a shirt and a pair of boxers then crept towards the top of the stairs. There was definitely more than one person in the kitchen. He heard a female voice that sounded distinctly like Sonya, but that couldn’t be she was over at Harriet’s for the weekend right. He swallowed hard stealing himself then walking slowly down the stairs. 

“and then they kissed and it was magical!” Harriet recited from Sonya’s phone, causing Gally to groan and the two girls to burst into laughter. 

“Oh dear oh dear. I do believe I have found your weakness big brother!” Sonya chuckled. Gally glared at her a lighthearted frown on his face, which he dropped as soon as he caught sight of Newt over her shoulder. He was standing in the doorway trying to comprehend the scene inside. Gally met his eyes and he blanched, backing away quickly and turning as if to run. Gally was quicker than him though, striding across the space between them and catching his wrist. 

“Hey, hey Newt it’s okay. Calm down” he curled his arms round Newts stomach and leaned into him reassuring him and keeping him from bolting. 

“Newt! Good morning” Sonya called from behind them. “It’s good to see you up" 

Gally lead him into the kitchen and handed him a cup of tea "here. It’s okay” he look into Newts eyes and smiled. Newt looked between him and the two grinning girls on the other side of the table in dumbfounded silence. 

“I must say Newt you look good in that shirt” Harriet teased lightly Newt flushed scarlet and looked down at where Gallys shirt hung loosely over his chest. 

He stuttered slightly then sitting down managed to ask lamely “eer how did-" 

Sonya gave him a disparaging look "Oh come on Newt you’re basically family. Pretty sure mum has been planning a big summer wedding since you two were 7. And I can’t exactly judge you two. I’m just as gay if not more” she smirked at Harriet and threaded their fingers together. Newt just stared at her completely nonplussed “look I think I get keeping it out of school, I mean most people just think we’re 'best gal pals’ but you really shouldn’t worry about at least being friends.” Newt opened his mouth as if to interject but was cut off. “And if this is about Thomas.. Newt if he’s really as good a friend as you think then he’s not going to care. He’ll just want you happy. I know you must be tired of all the pretense. I know Gally is” at this Newts eyes shot up to meat Gallys, who at least had the decency to look back and nod slightly “and I know I’m sick of watching you two dance around each other like this." 

"B-but they hate each other. Sonya I get that you can accept this and hell the other students probably wouldn’t bat an eye but Tommy…” He ran a hand through his hair and then down his face. “He’s not going to just take it as face that I actually love the guy who’s essentially been his biggest enemy since we were 12." 

"Let’s try it this way then” Harriet said leaning back in her chair. “If he’s your best friend then he has a right to know. If he’s your BEST friend then he’s going to accept what you have to say. And if he doesn’t, well then he’s clearly not the guy you thought he was and good riddance." 

Newt looked at her for a while before swallowing and looking back up at Gally questioningly. Gally immediately stepped forward and took his hand. "Hey it’s okay. Whatever you decide I’m behind you 100%. And if you want to stop pretending then we might as well start now. It’s been years since me and Thomas first met. Sure I don’t like him but I’ll give him a second chance for you. If you want.” He knelt down next to Newts chair so that he had to turn to face him “I’ll do anything for you Newt. Always have and always will.” They stared at each other for a while in silence, then slowly Newt nodded and pulled Gally up so he could press his face against his shirt, looping his arms round Gallys waist. There was a small giggle from Sonya and Gallys eyes flicked up to hers. “Don’t you dare write this into that god damn story of yours!” He growled as Newt looked round in confusion. 

“What does he mean” he asked Harriet but she simply grinned coyly and glanced across at Sonya who already had her phone out and was typing away.

* * *

By the time graduation came round, it was meet by an overly excited Sonya bouncing around her brother flattening his hair and straightening his robe when a very amused Newt stood with Harriet and laughed at the faces Gally was pulling. 

The shift from enemies to boyfriends had gone unexpectedly smoothly. Thomas wasn’t happy at first but he couldn’t deny the obvious truth that Gally made Newt happy and at the end of he day that was all he really wanted for his friend. They had drifted the slightest bit but Sonya assured Newt that he was just trying to give the 'new’ couple some space. Thomas stopped seeming to give them any thought after he got together with Aris and it helped the dynamic that Aris was already friends with Gally. The boys all relaxed around each other after that and then they had applications and finals and suddenly the year was over. 

Gally finally managed to swat Sonya away for long enough to make it I’ve to Newts side, kissing him quickly and asking “ready?”

Newt smiled and kissed Gallys nose slipping his hand into Gallys “ready”.   
Gally laced their fingers together and with a final once over from Sonya walked hand in hand into the hall to find their seats.


End file.
